I won't let anything happen to you
by sara haruko takenouchi kamiya
Summary: A quick one shot of Luffy/Nami. Luffy made a promise to Nami that she'll never forget.


Alright guys now I'm just going to say that this one is just going to be a short fic. A very short but cute (the way I see it) luffy/nami fic. The truth on why I did this is because it's holiday for me and my mom wants me to do work or study but I'm too lazy to do it. So I go onto my laptop and pretend I'm working on my assignment. Ok anyway so let's just do this. This fic takes place not long after my previous fic, One Piece – Valentines Day.

**I won't let anything happen to you**

**Coupling: Luffy and Nami Hints of Zoro and Robin.**

The straw-hat crew is having those normal usual days in their Going Merry ship.

As usual Zoro will be training in the back of the ship lifting up his king-size giant ton barbell for God knows how much. Robin is reading her book (typical Robin) on a comfy seat near her boyfriend watching him every time lifting up her book to see his sexy muscular body. She smiled or sometimes giggled to herself. Zoro turned his head to see a smiling or maybe a giggling Robin from his training and smiled at himself feel happy that she is happy.

Sanji finally got over the whole coupling in the ship. He finally gets used to with that the girls are now all flirting to their boyfriends. Just like he promised, as long as they are happy, he's happy too. Well he can stand watching them kissing, but tongue licked. Now that's another story. He's in the kitchen right now fixing some snacks for the ladies and the ones he call idiots.

Usopp is rebuilding his gadgets and Nami's clima-tacts with the dials he traded from Skypiea. He's in the deck fixing things with those precious shells keeping himself busy.

Chopper is in the kitchen seeing he likes to have a company and Sanji will appreciate it as well that someone is accompanying him. He is reading some of his medicine books and mixing some medical potion, which smells like crap, hopefully Sanji won't lose his nerve and kick Chopper out from the kitchen.

Meanwhile in a small room near an orange garden there's the pretty navigator Nami with her boyfriend, also known as the captain with a straw hat, Monkey D. Luffy. Nami is sitting on a comfy chair with a map in her hand and next to her is Luffy with his hat off. Nami just likes it when Luffy take off his hat, she think that he looks cuter without his hat on.

"Ok Luffy-kun, now come on let's get serious," said Nami to her boyfriend. "You are the captain and don't you feel responsible to your pirate crew?"

"First Nami-san, they and you are not my crew. They're my friends and you're my girlfriend. Big difference," said Luffy. "Of course I feel responsible for them and especially you."

"Then how come won't you pay any attention whenever I'm teaching you about navigating?" asked Nami.

"Because it's not my job," answered Luffy. "It's yours."

"Yeah, I know Luffy-kun but…you're the captain and you gotta be responsible for everything," said Nami. "So I'm teaching you now on how to navigate so whenever I'm sick or something happen to me, you can replace me and take control of the ship."

Luffy looked at Nami for a while. Nami looked back at Luffy straight in the eye. They both know what's going to happen next. They've been together for at least a month and tell each other that they love each other already. The two young couple kissed right in their lips. Luffy pulled Nami's body closer to him by grabbing her waist and pulled it near him. Nami worked with Luffy along, she dropped her map and pulled his head into her, getting closer so they can deepen their kiss. Then all of the sudden Nami break the kiss.

"Now Luffy-kun, doesn't mean that you kiss me, means that I'll stop from teaching you," said Nami. "You have to do this, you won't know what will happen to me."

Luffy brought Nami's body closer to him, pulling her to a tight hug. Nami doesn't know what is Luffy doing to her but whatever he does to her, she likes it. She liked everything about him and loved him dearly more than friends or like a family. Luffy lifts Nmai's head up and kiss her quickly on the lips.

"Don't worry Nami-san," assured Luffy. "I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let any bad guys touch you or even get near you. I will protect you from now on."

Nami looked at Luffy with an astonishing face. Obviously she's very astonished to hear that Luffy cares about her a lot.

"You are important to us and VERY important to me," said Luffy with a small smile. "I don't know what will happen to us if you weren't even here in the first place."

Nami smiled this time feeling very glad on how nice and caring her Luffy-kun is. This is one of those words that she didn't get a lot. And she just loved it when someone says it to her, especially from Luffy.

"I promise you Nami-san. I will never leave your side. No matter what happens, I will always protect you from anything bad and I will never ever leave your side," said Luffy.

Nami obviously can't take it anymore she pulled his lips into hers and starting to kiss Luffy with great force of love. Luffy kissed Nami back seeing that he likes it a lot and she liked it a lot too. Nami put her tongue inside Luffy's mouth and licked his tongue with hers, tasting Luffy's sweet and lovely tongue. Luffy worked along with Nami and soon they are frenching each other just like in Valentines Day

As things get a little better, Nami breaks the kiss. Luffy stopped kissing feeling happy already and sort of satisfied. Nami smiled at her boyfriend and gives him a peck on the cheek and then hugs him.

"Thank you Luffy-kun. That's a really nice thing of you to do that to me," thanked Nami not letting go Luffy's body.

Luffy put his hands on her hugging her too.

"That's the truth Nami-san. You are very precious to me and I love you very very much," said Luffy.

"I love you too," said Nami.

The couple hugs for a while until they start to get their relationship further and bring themselves into Nami's bed to do what they always wants. Only this time hopefully they won't make the noise that loud.

Well things maybe are not working out for Nami to make Luffy a responsible captain but at least it's one step closer for the young couple to show how much they care for each other alot. Luffy's words really mean a lot for Nami. She's just glad that someone loved her dearly more than his own life. Luffy's promise really is not going to be broken by no matter what. Whatever happens Luffy will always be a hero that will protect his precious Nami-san. _I won't let anything happen to you._

**THE END**

* * *

**EXTRAS - **This fic was taken down by the fanfiction staff because of ratings misplaced, so then i decided to return this in different ratings. 


End file.
